Atlon
|connectedresources = |Bonus Resources = }} Atlon is a growing, developing, and established nation at 162 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Atlon work diligently to produce Marble and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. Nueva Vida Military Status: - BTD Battery, Echo Battalion, Blue Squadron ---- History The nation of Atlon was officially founded on the 3rd of April 2007, by its current leader, Fandellos. Days after, Fandellos signed Atlon into NPO, and this lasted for several days. However, Fandellos was unhappy with the treatment from the NPO, and resigned his alligence. A previous acquaintance, Shaunbing, introduced Fandellos into Nueva Vida, and Fandellos signed up almost instantly. He and Atlon have remained with Nueva Vida ever since. The Unjust War/GW4 Having been declared war on by CDS (Coalition of Defensive States), Nueva Vida warned and prepared its members for war. Atlon had been in NV's BTD Battery, Delta Squadron, for only a few days, and this was going to be its first serious military encounter. Immediately, Atlon was declared war on by one CDS nation, and again by a second. Within 5 days, a third had joined in. Despite the odds stacked against Atlon, Fandellos managed to ZI the two initial initiators. The third militant nation accepted peace soon after - this is believed to have occurred because of military pressures outside of the conflict between itself and Atlon. ---- National Policies Foreign Affairs - Atlon is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Atlon will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nuclear Power - Atlon is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Drug Control - The military of Atlon has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Citizen Rights - Atlon allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Atlon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. Immigration - It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. ---- Allies Shaunbing, of Living Nightmare - Fandellos and Shaunbing go way back. They have known each other for years, and have helped each other out on more than one occasion. It came as no surprise, then, that when Fandellos discovered CN, he told and introduced Shaunbing to it. Shaunbing then, as mentioned above, introduced Fandellos to Nueva Vida, returned the favour, and their relationship has continued to thrive since then. Celestial Overlord, of Zandellos - Another previous acquaintance, Celestial Overlord and Fandellos have seen each other through thick and thin, inside and outside CN. One of their greatest challenges was, and still is, against a rogue called "TheWarieFiend" (see Atlon News). Atlon News 09/01/07 "TheWaireFiend" - An aptly named rogue, he deceives and lies, causing grief throughout the lands. As well as this, he has been found to be spitefully polluting the atmosphere and water supplies of major cities. At internationl assemblies, he ignores conventional border-relation policies. To top it all, he denies these charges, and in some cases believe that they are in fact beneficial. "I inherited my lying. You see, it is not I at fault, rather it is my parents and family who are the ones with blame." - TheWarieFiend. Action is currently being taken against TheWarieFiend. 10/17/07 Fandellos has requested Diplomat status within Nueva Vida, to represent Nueva Vida around CN. His application is currently being processed. 10/22/07 Fandellos receives Diplomat status, is masked within NV forums, and is currently being briefed as to his duties. 11/23/07 Atlon declares itself in peace mode due to current political atmosphere and orders from Nueva Vida - awaits orders